The present invention relates to a process for continuously preparing polyamide oligomers and to a polyamide oligomer preparable in this process. The invention further relates to a process for preparing semicrystalline or amorphous, thermoplastically processible polyamides from this polyamide oligomer, and also to a polyamide preparable by this process and to the use thereof.